ALEIN: EXPLORATION
by vauladox
Summary: Samantha Watts and the crew of USCSS Genesis have discovered a brave new world, little do they know what horror awaits them. WIP


**Alien: exploration**

 **Prologue.**

 **Hello is anybody there. Is that you David, Alex Jocelyn**

 **A mysterious flying pyramid appears over a barren planet, and white albino humanoids surround the area and start chanting. One of them walks near the pyramid, and takes off his clothing. He takes a deep breath, he's holding a canister, and inside is a black substance. The engineers wave their hands high in the air.**

 **The chosen engineer puts the canister down and opens it. A light shines, the engineers chant louder, and two UFO like spacecraft's appear. Lovecraftian beings appear. The great pyramids light shines. The chosen engineer opens a wound in his arm using a techno blade and spills his blood into the canister. It boils and a black mist rises. It engulfs the engineer, sucking out his life. The other engineers chant louder and pyramid takes up.**

 **The chosen engineer is fully disintegrated. The chanting stops, the engineers look above and witness the departure of great pyramid with the two UFO's. the lovecraftian beings, leave as well, all but one, who's name was, the wise** **YAHWEH** **, taking a humanoid corporeal form he said  
he would lead them to a new planet, a place called Terra, Origin, Eden, EARTH.**

500,000 years later

 **After awakening from the hypersleep test tube,** Peter Weland was confronted by someone he called a master, a brother, a teacher, **a friend** , and his name was **Eldon Tyrell**. Are you okay Mr. weland, said Tyrell. Yes my friend.

How was the hypersleep test, said weland. Results were positive, but we can't risk any brain damage, scanning needed, said Tyrell. I understand but you were going to ask me a few questions before the test.

Shockingly the fist question Tyrell ask him is

 **Do you believe in God**

 **80 years later**

 **Hello. My name is Samantha watts, I'm on the ship Genesis. Headed to a new planet, called oragie 8. This message is to my sister, Jocelyn watts in hopes she will pick it up. I'm going back to hypersleep now, goodbye.**

 **Location: north side of the milky way, around zeta reticule 3, colonist ship USCSS Genesis,**

 **Inhabitants: 20 crew members, 40,000 hyper sleeping colonist, 200 embryos.**

 **CREW MEMBERS:**

 **Jake Lunsan:  
Generation: Mexican/German  
Sex: male  
Status: dormant/hypersleep.  
Rank: captain, elite  
Q number: 8754788945**

 **Abigail kinaple:  
Generation: Italian/American  
sex: female  
Status: dormant/hypersleep  
Rank: messenger  
Q number: 7134598715**

 **Drake Millson:  
Generation: Puerto Rican  
Sex: male  
Status: dormant/hypersleep  
Rank: engineer  
Q number: 1423987564**

 **Sarah Lincoln  
Generation: American  
Sex: female  
Status: dormant/hypersleep  
Rank: Analyzer  
Q number: 3849487529**

 **Samantha watts  
generation: British, German  
sex: female  
Status: dormant hypersleep  
Rank: scientist, co-pilot  
Q number: 5867932241**

 **Jason Ludvig:  
generation: German, Italian  
sex: male  
Status: dormant hypersleep  
Rank: engineer  
Q number: 1734687659**

HI I'm a random short cut to not waste time

The rest of the crew consist of Lurine, Juan, Shokyo, Johnathan, Kevin, Bart, Mia, Michael, Leslie, Carlos, Flanill, landler, Nicolas, and Dexter. The crew of Genesis, and their android Charlie.

The light is dim but that doesn't matter. The synthetic Charlie(with the appearance of Michael Fazzbender)wakes up and checks the ship's status, using advanced AI Anna.

Anna, status report, said Charlie. **Engines active, cryogenic stasis operational, beacon operational, atmosphere analyzer working, all systems online,** Said Anna. Good, we both know what happened  
last time.

Now is the crew ready. **Yes but one isn't feeling well, but he will live.** How long are we from  
oragie 8 **said the synthetic Charlie.**

 **4 hours** **sir Charlie.**

 **Excellent said Charlie.**

 **Let's wake up the crew.**

 **The first to wake up is Samantha, than Jake, Juan, and everybody else.**

Get up my friends, it's time for fun, said Carlos. Augh I feel like a virgin, you feel like a virgin, I feel like bullshit, said Nicolas, well we just woke up from hypersleep.

Bllaahhhhh, cough, cough.

What the hell, said Juan

They turn and see Samantha watts vomiting. As she does that, Charlie brings her a bag. Thanks Charlie, said watts. It's my duty to insure that the crew is stable, he said. Oh, said watts, forgetting that he's an android. Hey you okay, Jake said to watts. Yeah, I just need a m-moment, watts said as she begins to throw up more. Take it easy, everyone, if you're hungry go to the infirmary, Charlie will get the food ready.

As they were head to the infirmary, Yo Carlos, said Kevin. I heard that you owned a church, is that true.  
yes but I had to leave, earth is losing its beauty, said Carlos. Got to do my best for my family. You mean there in hypersleep. Yes, my wife, my kids, all of them.

At the infirmary, Lunsan and Watts sat with Jason and his wife lurine, and began to talk.


End file.
